


between a rock and a hard place

by softginge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softginge/pseuds/softginge
Summary: With Oz sealed away, with the truth about Salem revealed, what on earth were they supposed to do now?





	between a rock and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

> what the hell are titles. but yeah this is just some vent writing after the latest episode. spoilers for volume 6 episode 4 !

He doesn’t even know where to begin.

Thoughts are lost in a jumble, tumbling one after another through mind too crowded with memories to have a moment of clarity. Anger bubbles, intensifies to the point of prickling over skin in a wave of heat. Everything they’d just seen went against everything that had ever been said to him. After all this time, all the things they’d gone through, it was all lies? Nothing meant anything it seemed. Not where Ozpin was concerned. Swallowing, he stares at his feet. Qrow had given his entire life to this man. Given everything he was to him. Hell, he’d ruined his relationship with the only family he had left to follow the man he thought was right. Earlier today if you’d asked him, he would have said he’d lay down his life for Oz. Now? Now he wanted nothing more than to watch the man burn.

“I don’t have one.”

It’s the last thing he hears before action is taken. He’s not thinking straight as a scream is torn from him. As arm is drawn back and fist is thrown forward. Eyes burn with anger as they watch the man he’d cared so much for go flying into a tree. Stepping forward, he ignores the others, watching the tears still streaming down the others face. Gaze is cast towards boots, towards snow, as fingers curl into fists, nails biting at palms.

“No one wanted me.” There’s a hitch to his breath as he says this, nails digging further into skin. “I was cursed. I gave my life to you because you gave me a place in this world. I thought I was finally doing some good.”

“But you are!”

Jaw clenches, teeth grinding together in annoyance at being interrupted. He can’t even bring himself to look at the man. It’s too much, his chest feels too tight.

“Meeting you was the worst luck of my life.”

There’s a pause. Silence as wind picks up and snow begins to blow lightly around them. A bitter taste is left on tongue, fists tightening as he waits. For what, he’s unsure. There’s nothing that can be said at the moment that would help.

“Maybe you’re right.”

Gaze snaps upwards just in time to see the glow fade, the man he’d put his faith in gone only to leave the boy he was inhabiting behind. The boy ― Oscar, his name was Oscar ― goes off, fingers gripping hair in frustration. Attention drifts, words lost on him as the girls drill Oscar to try and get Ozpin out, until he hears the old lady command attention. Her words are mostly lost on him but he gets the gist of it. Qrow turns, moving away as the others do to collect things from the crash. He doesn’t quite know what he’s looking for but the motions help him come out of his fog, even as part of him wishes to stay in it. Body turns, what he found find loaded up before his flask is pulled from the inside pocket of his jacket. It’s opened as he goes to move past Oscar and Ruby, but pauses in raising it when he hears them talking.

“I’m just going to be another one of his lives, aren’t I?”

The words make the man wince. It wasn’t like there was any choice in who Ozpin ended up pairing with. Just that it was a like-minded person. From what the man had told him (could he even _trust_ what he’d told him?), Oscar was the youngest incarnation he’d had yet. His thoughts are paused when he hears Ruby answer.

“Of course not. You’re your own person.”

Bitterness takes over. His own person? That kid was doomed the moment Ozpin’s soul had taken refuge in his body. As he pushes past, sadness takes over the bitterness and he can’t help but open his mouth.

“Don’t lie to him, Ruby. We’re better than that.”

There’s no looking back as he tilts the flash upwards and downs some of the whisky he kept inside. If nothing else maybe it’d hit him just enough he’d stop thinking about everything for a little while. At least while they walked.

Though that was going to prove hopeless.

As soon as everyone had what they needed, they took off. The group was so separated it could be laughable under different circumstances. He took the back corner, wanting to make sure none of the kids fell behind. The silence that settles over them as they move forces him to be alone with his thoughts, something the whiskey wasn’t helping with at all this time around.

What had Oz been thinking? Lying about everything like that to everyone close to him? Sure, the man had his reasons, there was no denying that. But there were people among him he could have trusted. Hell, Qrow knew what it was like not to have anyone to trust. Yet he’d come to trust the man enough he’d bore all to him on countless occasions. To know the sentiment had never been returned hurt. His chest ached, heart sinking into stomach the more he thought on it. He had considered himself Oz’s most trusted ally but this had shown him he was anything but. He swallows, a lump in his throat forming the more he thought on just how little he must have meant to the man he’d given his life to.

Eyes drift over to Oscar who is off to the side, staying away from the main group but close enough should danger arise he wouldn’t be too endangered. He watches as the kid raises a hand to rest against his cheek and guilt rises in his chest. Despite his anger being justified, that didn’t mean he should have hit the kid. Yes, he shared a body with Ozpin, but that didn’t mean he _was_ Ozpin. At the end of the day, for the time being, this was Oscar’s body, not the old man’s.

He’d have to remember to apologize when they found a place to stay for the night.

Not that he was sure the kid would take his apology. And he had the right to not do so. Qrow was an adult, but he’d allowed his rage to overtake him as if he was a child again. Betrayal made you do stupid things. A sigh is pushed through nose, flash tipping backwards for what seemed like the millionth time since they began walking. Thoughts still swirled in his head on the whole situation. Confusion settled into mind, body, and soul as his early words are replayed over and over in his mind.

_Meeting you was the worst luck of my life._

It wasn’t true. As much as he wished it was, it wasn’t. Meeting Oz had been the best luck, the only real good luck besides the birth of his nieces. He’d found purpose, found himself needed for the first time in his life. And his semblance hadn’t fucked things up because he was always alone on his missions. A win-win situation in his mind. But he’d been hurt. The man he’d come to care for in so many ways had let him down. While he would never act upon most of his feelings, that didn’t mean they weren’t there, that they weren’t in full force at all times. Thinking on it more just made his chest ache further. Hands are stuffed into pockets as he tries to redirect thoughts again despite knowing it was fruitless.

The longer they walk, the worse the snow gets. It’s almost blinding at this point. Wind pushes snow from the ground to join what is already falling sending chills through spines as they continue pushing forward. After an hour of walking that way, Qrow frowns as he looks at the sky.

“Doesn’t look like this is gonna let up.”

Everyone seems to grumble in agreement before they all begin to mutter amongst themselves. His eyes are drawn to Oscar again, though, watching as the boy stays out of it all. An ache passes through the man’s chest again, though this time it’s mixed with the guilt he feels, as well as the worry on how the boy is actually fairing with all of this.

“Everyone quiet. Do you hear that?”

Silences meets stillness as they all listen for whatever it was Ruby could hear. Then it was there, the faint squeaking in the distance. They move towards it, on guard as they move forward. A chill runs down Qrow’s spine that has nothing to do with the cold they all currently stand in. Something about the place they find doesn’t settle right with him. His stomach twists and from the general commentary around him tells him they all think the same.

“Come on, I think we could all use some rest.”

One hand moves over to pull the gate open so that everyone could come in. Eyes drift to the distance to keep an eye on anything coming up behind them. The last thing they need to deal with is grimm appearing when they were trying to find safety. A flash of orange passes the corner of his eyes signalling Oscar entering as the last of their party. The man follows him, making sure to let the gate swing closed behind him before marching forward after them all. Everyone seems to move separately in pairs with the exception of Oscar who moves alone. Separated like this could mean trouble if an enemy appeared. He sighs, one hand moving up to push through hair before returning to his side. Everything was a mess. All because the man hadn’t been up front with them. Though the huntsman was beginning to think more clearly, beginning to understand why Oz had kept things to himself, that didn’t make everything less frustrating.

_Was it worth it Oz?_

Towards the back of town there’s a large barn they decide to take refuge in. Something that allows them shelter that also let’s them inside (the town itself was giving strange vibes and everything was locked which was even stranger). They all settle into different corners the moment they can. It doesn’t evade his notice when the boy slips from the room, likely to find a quiet place for the night where he didn’t have to deal with them all. As he watches him go, his conscious tells him to follow, tells him to make good on the apology he told himself to give. Once he’s sure everyone else is settled, he slips out of the main area to follow Oscar.

When he finds him, the boy is huddled in a corner between some hay bales. It’s likely warmer there than in most of the other areas of the barn. He steps forward, allowing his boots to scuff the ground and announce his presence so he doesn’t spook the kid. The noise causes the boy to jump, eyes widening when he sees Qrow approaching.

“What do you want?”

Defensive. Hard tone with teeth gritted. As expected after becoming the punching bag for them all (in his case, quite literally). Swallowing, he shifts from one foot to the other before moving forward and carefully crouching down. His hand raises without thinking but pauses when he sees the boy flinch. Guilt washes over him anew before he reaches up and gingerly touches the boys cheek. A bruise is already starting to form, no doubt an ache settling deep into the muscle and bone beneath the spot.

“I’m sorry. I...crossed a line.” The words are forced out, not because he doesn't want to say them, but because his throat is tight with the emotions still running through him. “I was angry but that doesn’t give me the right. You’re not him.”

“That’s not what you said earlier.”

_Don’t lie to him, Ruby. We’re better than that._

He sighs, hand withdrawing before he moves to sit beside the boy, back pressing against the wall as one leg extends and one bends, arm resting atop knee once settled.

“I trusted him.” Qrow isn’t sure why now of all times he feels the need to talk. Maybe it’s to explain why he’d gotten angry, maybe it’s to get some of the feelings off his chest before they ate him alive. He didn’t know. “I trusted him with everything. I would have given my life for him and yet I was kept in the dark as much as anyone.” Red hues lift, meeting with the hazel ones watching him. “I was angry and upset. The man I’d come to care for...I learned he didn’t trust me in the way I trusted him.”

Fingers curl into fists for a moment as head tilts back, hitting the wall behind him as eyes begin to gloss over with tears. He wasn’t going to let them fall. Not here. Not now. There’s a light touch to his arm and he looks down again, watching as Oscar offers the briefest of smiles.

“You’re wrong. He trusted you most of all.” When he opens his mouth to say something, the boy shakes his head. “I’m...it’s complicated. And I think you’d have to talk to him, but you know.” A vague gesture towards his head is given causing Qrow to quirk a smile. “But he did trust you. A-and he cared for you. A lot.”

An eyebrow is raised but it doesn’t look like the boy wants to say anything else. There’s a light dusting to his cheeks that merely makes the man shake his head, smile still in place before a sigh passes through his nose.

“I am sorry kid. About what I did, about what I said, and about the fact that you’re stuck in this mess against your will.” A hand reaches up to ruffle lightly at Oscar’s hair, trying to show affection despite the way the boy still (rightfully) flinches when his hand moves. His eyes drift  to follow his hand as his arm rests atop his knee once more. “I’ll do my best to help ya through this though. I’ve had...time to think. And despite everything, my job hasn’t changed.”

Silence takes over them after that before he feels a weight on his arm. Surprise covers features as gaze drifts once more to the boy only to find him resting against his arm. Nothing else is said but Qrow does readjust, allowing himself to get more comfortable as the boy starts to drift off against him. After the day he’d had, he’s not surprised ― though he _is_ surprised the boy is falling asleep against him after everything. They stay that way for a while, the even breathing rising from the boy beside him bringing an almost peace to him as they do. The sound of footsteps cause him to tense and look upwards only to find Ruby coming through. When she sees them, she offers a smile. She doesn't say anything, just waves before heading back towards the others again.

He settles again, relaxing against the wall just as Oscar shifts to get more comfortable. The man isn’t sure where they are going to go from here. With Oz sealed away, with the truth about Salem revealed, what on earth were they supposed to do now? Head falls back again, eyes settling on the ceiling as his fingers twitch as he tries to suppress the need to grab his flash and disturb the boy.

Where the fuck were they supposed to go from here?


End file.
